Guide:Melee Weapon Tier List
This is a list of all melee weapons in the game. They are categorized in tiers based on my experience and the stats of each weapon. An explanation to why each weapon is placed in the certain tier is also written. * GOD TIER (BROKEN/BEST WEAPONS) Halloween Sickle: (SHAME ON YOU FOR USING THIS) This weapon is the most powerful weapon in the game. Boasting the largest range for a spammable weapon and huge damage for guaranteed 2 hit kills. A Very easy weapon for anyone to use whilst also being very abusive if used to its full range potential. Tracker Knife: Before the H-Sickle was able to be bought for permanent duration the Tracker was the "OP" weapon in melee. Regardless the tracker knife is probably the easiest knife to use. Its high damage and high swing rate make it easily abused by non-meleers and meleers alike. Also has low weight, great for mobility. Basically the all round knife. Dom Pedro Sword: The Dom Pedro is the king of ranged weapons. It has huge range and damage, easily able to 2 hit kill and even 1 hit kill with the right clicks double swing. The Pedro is an insane weapon in the right hands, but unlike the tracker and Halloween sickle it requires much better positioning, movement and accuracy to get the most out of the weapon as it can easily be spammed down by the shorter ranged/spammable knifes. * TIER 1 (GOOD WEAPONS) Sickle: (PERSONAL FAVORITE) The old GP tracker alternative is a fantastic weapon. It shares the similarities with the god tier weapons but is held back by slightly shorter range. Although the sickle is generally a 2 hit kill it has a tendency to "tank" and 3 hits is needed to secure a kill which also holds it back on being a God tier weapon. What makes the sickle a true tier 1 knife is that is it by far the best weapon to use the cancel shift technique (see below for definition) with. Ninjato: (PERSONAL FAVORITE) If the Pedro had a rival it would be the Ninjato. The jato has shorter ranged left click but a longer ranged right click then the Pedro. What puts the Ninjato in tier 1 instead of God Tier is the difficulty of the knife. Although not a complex weapon the right click is unique to most other melee weapons and isn't easy to use properly especially for players who do not melee or are new to the game. Ninjato also is very good with the cancel shifting technique as the swings have long animations. Police Baton: Although the 1 hit K.O Police Baton was fixed the Police Baton is surprisingly a very solid weapon. Its unique right click makes it a strong weapon as it has good range and is able to double swing like a Jato/Pedro. It's definitely the least popular weapon in the list right now but has good potential in the right hands. * TIER 2 (NOT BAD/"MEH") Tiger Strider: This weapon is basically the other alternative to a tracker or sickle. There is nothing wrong with the weapon but its lower range basically makes this knife overshadowed by the better options of sickle and tracker. The only thing good about the knife is its low weight meaning better movement speed. M11 Tactical: Basically the better version of the M9. The M11 is fun to use because of its fast swings but its low range and unreliable 2 to 3 hit kill makes it a "meh" weapon. Kukri: The Kukri used to be the poor mans Dom Pedro. This alternative long ranged weapon is a pretty decent but is completely outclassed by the Ninjato and Pedro which have faster swings, more damage and more range. Bowie Knife: The Bowie Knife is a difficult knife to use effectively, with knives such as the Halloween Sickle and Tracker the Bowie really doesn't have a place in the melee scene as it's a non spammable short ranged weapon. In the right hands the Bowie Knife is still deadly but it is rare to see anyone nowadays use this weapon due to there just being better choices. GI Shovel: One of the slowest if not the slowest swinging knife in the game. It has double hit capabilities on its right click but apart from that once again outclassed by the higher tier weapons. Tomahawk: Another slow swinging long ranged weapon. Although faster then the shovel it can't compete against the better weapons. Machete: ...And another long ranged weapon outclassed. The machete is slightly faster then the tomahawk and shovel but has slightly lower range. Expandable Baton: Surprisingly decent long range weapon. Decently fast swings and the unique looking double right click makes it usable but again no match for the better weapons. Brass Knuckles: This weapon is difficult to use because of its weird slowish swings (basically punches) but has one of the lowest or lowest weight of all the melee weapons making it extremely good for running but not much else. USMC-KA-BAR: A short range weapon with a slower then usual left click but a better then usual stabbing right click. Being able to use the right click effectively is the key to success with this weapon but apart from that is outclassed by the other short range weapons spammable weapons. Candy Cane: Basically a festive season Pedro. Is better then all the long ranged knifes listed in tier 2. Has pretty good mobility for a ranged knife but just is another watered-down Dom Pedro. Survival Machete: Long Ranged knife with a slow and basically useless left click but a fast double swing right click. What lets it down is its lack of range compared to the higher tier and even other tier 2 long ranged knifes. * TRASH TIER (BAD/NOT RECOMMENDED) 3LB Sledge As slow, if not slower then a Shovel but harder to land hits due to the weirdness of the swings and when to actually hit your opponent. NR-40: The alternative to the USMC-KA-BAR (because we really needed one). Nothing more to say. It's like Nexon took the KA-BAR and made a worse version. Ballisong Knife: Ever wanted a 4 hit kill knife? Look no further then the Ballisong. It may be a really light weapon but why on Earth would anyone even consider using a 4 hit weapon? M9: Ah...the good old stock knife. Although it's a really fast weapon it has very low range and is a 3 hit kill. If you can get into the range of your opponent somehow then the M9 actually is quite good at getting kills because of how fast it swings but..any good melee player would usually not let that happen especially with a better knife with longer range. Category:Guides Category:Weapon Guides